Broken
by Mathias Mindblade
Summary: Naota's life takes a turn for the worst..
1. Default Chapter

I need to say that FLCL does not belong to me and I have no right over anything regaurding the story or characters of the series.  
  
This is true, but I'm taking those liberties anyway. All fanfic writers do. Takes a brave soul to admit the truth and swing the bat..  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Broken  
  
A FLCL Fanfiction by Mathias Mindblade  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
A cold day in October..the sun rises on the city of Mabase, where we lay our scene.  
  
In the distance a giant building that looks like an Iron looms menacingly over the city.  
  
Along a cracked, abandoned road walks a young boy. He kicks every stone that he finds to the side of the road.   
  
Perhaps he's doing it so other people won't trip over them, but no, that would imply that he was considerate, so no.  
  
Perhaps he's doing it so that other people who see him will see that he is in a bad mood and avoid him.  
  
But then again, that would imply that he cared at all about other people's dumb assumptions right now.   
  
He was bored, nothing more, nothing less. Walking home to his Father's bakery at the end of a long, miserable day at school.  
  
His father was also a writer of a mini-zine that was wrought with social decadence,taboo subjects, and lively controversy mixed  
  
with healthy dose of paranoid conspiracy theories. He dreaded to go back home after school. Not because of his father so much  
  
as thier new Self-Appointed housekeeper. She was a perverted, extroverted, psychotic, emasculating alien bitch with short pink   
  
hair and a yellow Vespa Mini-bike. She almost always carried her bass guitar strapped to her back and took every opportunity  
  
to slam it like a baseball bat straight into his skull. She was bad enough without his father encouraging her nature and even   
  
matching her point for point with her perverted games. As he crosses the train tracks near his house he wonders just how long he will   
  
have to live like this. If anything changed in his life, It would be blessing, no matter what it was. His world was ordinary. A life lived in  
  
apathic sameness that threatened to bore new holes into his empty head. Oh yes, have I mentioned his brain is missing? X-rays were   
  
taken by a robot that had somehow lurched out from the hollow of his cranium showing that it was indeed missing. Apparently it had been  
  
replaced with an interdimensional portal though which giant robots would occasionally spring painfully from his head without warning.  
  
You may think this breaks into his ordinary world but it's only one other thing to add to the insane loophole sick joke of atrocities that composed  
  
his "Ordinary Life" in which he felt himself constantly trapped. He stopped in front of his house and opened the door with a sigh.  
  
What he saw pushed him over the edge. This changed everything. His was now a life less ordinary. Much to his displeasure.  
  
This has been part 1. Part 2 will come soon when I can write it. If you can't wait for that you can go jump in a freezing lake shouting FURI KURI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This was only the prolouge anyway. Next will be Chapter 1, Just try and guess what going to happen I triple dog dare you.. 


	2. Part I

Gee, that was a quick response. I see you want more eh? Ok then! Here is part 1 of "Broken" submitted for your pleasure. Once again I don't own the characters. But I am using and abusing them. Is that like rape? After all theyr'e fictional characters so manipulating them without thier original master's consent could be considered rape. Or maybe I'm just having Furi Kuri. I'll make Furi Kuri alll night long and you can't stop me so[insert excessive rasberry here] and[edited for content]  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Broken  
  
Part I  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%   
  
Naota stood there in the doorway, unable to move. The wind blew the open door back till it slapped against the outside wall with a harsh clacking noise. But what was more harsh than this?..How could she do this? What kind of sadistic inhuman creature did they have living at thier house? No, scratch that..it was his house now. His Bakery. His everything. Both his grandpa and his father were laid out all on the floor.., and the walls,..and the ceiling,..the...stairs. Naota couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't cry. All he could do was stand there..and try to breathe. His forehead flickered with a dark red strobe light and something exploded all at once out of it with a splorching  
  
sound and a fluid violent kick that knocked him out the door, onto the sidewalk, and into unconciousness.  
  
[[Flash Forward 2 days]]  
  
SPACE POLICE BROTHERHOOD IMMIGRATION CENTER  
  
Naota woke up in a cold sweat. He was in a small, strange room with a bed and a nightstand with a lamp on it. The walls were black and the floor was made of large black and silver tiles. He held his head in his hands, hoping that he had only been dreaming.  
  
As he did this he felt a fresh bandage wrapped around his fractured skull.Naota jumped out of the bed and noticed that he had different clothes on. They were gray and plain with matching slippers that were equally dull. He looked at the large mirror beside the nightstand and winced. Not because he looked like the waking dead from resident evil or anything like that(although he did have bedhead something fierce) but because he realised that it had not been a dream. Everyone in his family was dead now..He was alone. Alone. Naota stared blankly at his reflection. ALONE. Tears welled up in his eyes and he collapsed on the floor, holding one knee and weeping hard into it. He almost hoped his knee would get sucked into his damned forehead along with the rest of him so he could just..dissapear. Amaro watched with arms folded from behind the two-way mirror and raised one of his massive eyebrows.   
  
"How could you do this, Naota..They were your own flesh and blood. Why did you have to kill them?"  
  
Behind him, wrapped in plastic, lay Takuske's Bat,..covered in sticky blood with bits of bone. Far away, somewhere, a pink haired woman started busting out laughing while riding her Vespa.

What do ya think? Pretty good uh? De Fic is good uh?...I get you more Fic. In the meantime, eat your cereal with a fork.. and do your homework in the dark.   
  
Stay Tuned.. 


	3. Part II

I know that the first chapter was rather short but that was just a teaser to get you hooked. If you didn't realize that then FOO on you that's all I can say. All of these characters and the setting and storyline appear to have been blasphemently stolen from the Anime Series "FLCL"  
  
Were this not the truth, it would not be called a fanfic. Sue me for that and you must sue every author that posts here. I know I don't own the characters or the story and blah blah blah sis boom baah, so don't come a'bitching to whom it may concern. If it did concern you, then you would have done something already. I'd like to see you try it too..I'll be waiting with my guitar in hand ready to play screwball with your head So let's crack open the N.O. Channel and ride the lightning!!! Bwahahaha!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Broken   
  
Part II  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Naota paced around the room until Armaro unlocked the door and let him out. Niether showed any emotions whatsoever as they walked down an impossibly long hallway into another small room with two chairs and a desk between them. There was a side table that held a coffee machine as well as  
  
a freshly opened jug of cream and a small bucket of sugar cubes. There was also an overhead lamp with a spinning fan on it hanging from the cieling. Naota remembered this place. He had been here before. His first interrogation with Mr. Eyebrows had only been a few weeks ago, and that time it had only been about a robot clone of his father. But this time,..yes he knew what was coming. It was so obvious.  
  
"I'm sure I don't need to relate to you the seriousness of this situation."  
  
Naota bit his lip and looked off to the side, avoiding any kind of eye contact.  
  
"We found your brother's baseball bat at the crime scene."  
  
Naota held his breath and closed his eyes.  
  
"It had your fingerprints on it. Only yours Naota."  
  
Naota jerked upward and stood up with a desperate and furious look on his face, slapping his hands down on the table, and nearly spilling Armaro's coffee. Armaro took off his glasses and glared at him.  
  
"It wasn't a vending machine..Naota"  
  
"I DIDN'T!!! I..I DIDN'T KILL MY FATHER!! I DIDN'T KILL MY GRANDPA!! I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!!!"  
  
After a long, uneasy silence, Armaro stood up and walked out of the room, shutting the door and locking it behind him.  
  
Naota just stood there in silence, with tears emerging slowly from his eyes.  
  
The overhead light flickered a bit, popped, and burned out, leaving him in darkness.  
  
He sat back down, and folded his arms on the table, burying his head in them.  
  
guitar riff  
  
He didn't know what time it was, or how long he was going to have to stay here, but he wished that he could get out of that horrible place soon, so he could go and find Haruko,..No..he thought,  
  
Her name was Raharu. He knew that she had tricked him somehow, and she would pay dearly for all of this when he got his hands on her.  
  
"Not Likely..hehe"  
  
Naota woke up in his house, and in his bed with Raharu straddling him in nothing but a bra, panties, and a shit-eating grin on her face. He was no better, wearing only a pair of skivvies himself. Naota's face went several shades of red with the emotions that came in succession; first embarassment, then realization, then anger, then rage, fury, loathing,..Malice.   
  
Naota closed his eyes and the Bracelet on Raharu's wrist started a shake a bit. After a few more seconds, it was going off wild like a tethered bat trying to get out of hell. The symbol of The Pirate King flared scorching on his forehead. Raharu only chuckled and pulled him in closer, wrapping her ankles behind his knees and pushing her bosom into his face.   
  
"Your'e soooo CUTE when your'e angry Takkun!! Oooohhh!"  
  
A familiar voice called him from downstairs.  
  
"Naota! Dinner!"  
  
"Hurry up and get down here!"  
  
"You better not be all Furi Kuri when I get up there Naota-KUN!!"  
  
His father? His Grandpa? Alive? What was going on? A dream? It had to be.  
  
His features did not loose any intensity with this revelation, but the the reasoning behind that instensity flashed back to a raging embarassment with a blood red blush on his face.  
  
"Oooohh, is Takkun turning all red? How about purple? I bet I could make you purple,haheha.."  
  
That's it for now. I have to cater to those with short attention spans too y'know? So FOO back at me. I'm a biiiiiiig Hypocrite huh? Cliffhangers are more fun. I want to eat. I have candy under my cot. I'm going to eat candy after my shift is over and upload this friggin thing. Iraq sucks because the internet cafe keeps going down and I barely have time to write anything with my asshole superiors yanking me all over the place to fix thier idiotic computer mishaps. Well at least they can fight. I fix your computer and you kill everyone that's the deal. I hate my job.  
  
More coming soon so don't frikkin breathe until I say so!!!....ok breathe but don't get complacent. Sugar! I need sugar now!!!!! 


End file.
